Dr. Stone Wiki:Discord Policy
This is the Dr. Stone Wiki Discord Policy. It describes the acceptable guidelines and rules on the Discord. Please be sure to read this info before joining the Discord Server, it contains very important information. Rules ➤ Rule #1 - Be respectful. Please do not discriminate others in any way, any forms of harassment or discrimination are not allowed on the server. We do not allow discriminatory slurs on the server. ➤ Rule #2 - No spamming of any kind. Please do not spam on the server, and just for reference, spam could be, and is not limited to, pings, repeated phrases, or a large number of messages sent in a short amount of time. ➤ Rule #3 - No advertising without permission. We do not want advertising to happen on the server without asking an Admin first. For things such as server invites and donation links, please ask for approval from a staff member, this is so we can keep track of who is posting what, where, to gain what. Just be sure to ask us first. ➤ Rule #4 - Don't talk about spoilers outside of the spoiler channels. Spoilers for the manga should be kept in #ds-manga and any leaks for the manga should be kept in #ds-raws-and-leaks. Spoilers for the anime should be kept in #ds-anime, do not post any manga spoilers in this channel. Please refrain from posting spoilers outside of these channels. ➤ Rule #5 - Do not post any NSFW content. We don't want our co-workers to see something that you shouldn't be viewing in the middle of the office, or our teachers to see some very lewd images at school, so we ask that you keep NSFW images and excessive NSFW talk off of the server. ➤ Rule #6 - Follow Discord ToS https://discordapp.com/terms https://discordapp.com/guidelines And finally, even though this isn't really a rule, please accept Staff judgment. We have the final say on anything related to these rules, or anything else that may happen. Roles Mod/Admin Roles Character Roles Leveling Roles Miscellaneous Roles Channels - Information - #rules-and-info – The channel you're currently in! Be sure to read everything! #announcements – Important announcements regarding the series, server and subreddit will be posted in this channel. #releases – You will be pinged for all-new chapters in this channel. - General Channels - #general – This is a place for off-topic chat reserved for members who just want to chat about things. #non-ds-spoilers – Is a channel dedicated to all non-Dr. Stone related anime, manga, and media. Please do not discuss any Dr. Stone spoilers in here. All discussions of anime and manga – unrelated to Dr. Stone – goes here. #bot-commands – Pretty self-explanatory. Keep all bot commands in this channel, please. #suggestions-box – Have a brilliant idea you’d like to share with the mod-team? Let them know. Feedback will accommodate your thoughts and feelings on the server and what we can do to help make your experience better. - Dr. Stone Channels - #ds-anime – A channel for discussing and talking about the Dr. Stone anime. All anime chat must go in here. #ds-manga – Dedicated to the talking and discussing of all English translated manga chapters for Dr. Stone. #ds-raws-and-leaks – All untranslated chapters must be discussed in here. #subreddit-feed – Provides updates from the /r/DrStone Subreddit. #wiki – A channel for all Dr. Stone wiki-related things. - Misc Channels - #gaming – Talk about gaming, games, esports and anything else related to games! #sports – A channel to talk about sports. #music-and-art – You can share all art and music in here. #dr-stoned – Shitposting and memes can all go in here. Events Milestone 1000 Members *In celebration of the Reddit Discord server reaching 1,000 members. Site Navigation